Wrath Of The Demon
by rhypuppy
Summary: Enjoy


It was a long tiring day of work for Ciel as he dealt with the queens commands. When he arrived back in his bedroom he slammed the door shut behind him hoping that everyone would leave him alone-that the world would. It was when he saw Lau sitting on his bed grinning that he grew angry, "What are you doing here!" "I came to see you! You seemed oh so angry today, I thought, 'I mind as well stop by and see the little cutie-" "I'm NOT cute! And get out! Leave! Now!"

Just then, Sebastian entered the room with that smile on his face. Yes. THAT smile. The one that seemed to frustrate Ciel so much, it was always there on Sebastian's' face. For some odd reason, it was just... ALWAYS there. "Pardon me Mr. Lau. But my young master here, has had a long exhausting day. And he needs his rest." Lau frowned and stood up walking towards the door.

"I'll get him one of these days, one of these days... You won't be here." He hissed into Sebastians' ear, but the demonic butler simply smiled. ActuallyYoung Ciel, will not be here one day.

Ciel scoffed, "Please, don't be foolish. Now come change me." "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian agreed promptly and willingly. As he unbuttoned his young master shirt and pulling it off, he began to grin, Ciel's frown grew bigger, "What's with that smirk for!" He snapped. "No reason my Lord. Try to relax my Lord." He whispered pulling off the boys boxers, Ciel blushed suddenly realizing that he was completely naked. Which normally does not bother him, but in this case... Something... Was not quite right.

Sebastian's grin grew bigger as he pin the small boy to the bed, "Seba-" "Shh..." "What are you-!" "Hush young master." He whispered as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth, "What the hell-!" "Yes, I know, you're in hell and now the demons after you. You're going to feel the wrath of the demon tonight young master." He whispered under his breath as he set himself on top of Ciel.

He pressed his lips against Ciels' softly, once, twice, he licked the boys small pink lips, shocked his opened his mouth giving Sebastian entrance. He searched the boys mouth, his tongue, inside of his cheeks, roof, the back, their tongues wrestling each others. He removed his tongue to kiss and suck on Ciels' neck. Ciels' cheeks felt as though they wre on fire! They burned. His neck where Sebastian placed his tongue and bit down with his teeth burned.

"Sebastian!" Ciel accidentally moaned. The demon grinned at his name being moaned, oh so sweetly, he gently licked the tip of the boys nipple, "A-aahh!" Sebastian smiled sinisterly, "Stop fighting it young master-it's only going to get better." Ciels' little body squirmed almost desperately underneath the demons, Sebastian lightly poked one of the little nipples, his fingers pinching them roughly, they quickly became hard, and Ciel quickly felt flustered.

"Stop..." He breathed as though it was his last. Sebastian smiled at the facial expression, his pink cheeks burning, hickis on his neck, his green hair laid in a mess, his little pink nipples hard, placing a kiss on Ciels' nipple Sebastian gladly licked it up, down, and all around until he was satisfied, which wasn't until his saliva was slowly racing down Ciels chest and onto his tummy.

His belly which Sebastian kissed lightly until he was at the aching erection that Ciel was trying to get rid of-somehow. Sebastian grabbed it gently as he lightly poked the tim which was covered in precum. Ciel jumped at the touch, "No-please-!" Too late. His butlers tongue was up and down the aching erection lightly tickling the head, Ciel moaned, panted, and gasped at the touch. "Ple-!" He breathed moaning his butlers name.

Sebastian, flattered by his young masters hollering of his own name he paused to tease the boy, "Please young master, tell me, honestly. Shall I stop?" He asked mockingly, Ciel scowled, but the scowl simmered away by the kiss on his lips and the stroking of his butlers hands all over his lower area that began to throb. "No!" He finally screamed in frustration.

It was on. The small, hard, throbbing little erection entered the warm, wet, demonic mouth. His heat increased, his breathing decreased for young Ciel had almost forgotten how. So easily, Sebastian place his young masters entire length his in mouth, sucking, and licking roughly. "No! Ah! I'm gonna-!" Sebastian let go and let the boy relax while he grabbed the small bottle of lotion off the nightstand by the bed. Ciel, too tired, bewildered, and confused to say anything, just stared and focused on his breathing.

"Are you ready young master? It's going to be a tight fit." Ciel gasped has Sebastian placed one long cold finger into the tight entrance. "Ah-ahh!" Ciel groaned as his butler fingered him slowly allowing Ciel to get used to something being inside of him. Sebastian, carefully placed another finger in remaining at the same speed, slow and steady not to hurt the inside of his master. Ciel grew quickly tired of the slow pace, he took a deep breath, "Damn it! Sebastian!" He moaned, his breath short, "Harder!" He begged.

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my Lord." He replied as he began to go faster and harder fingering the small entrance. "Aa-ahh! Sebas-oh fuck!" He screamed, Sebastian took his fingers out, carefully rolling Ciel over on his belly, and lifted his butt into the air, holding tightly onto his hips. "I'm coming in." He announced quietly as he pushed himself inside slowly. Ciels' eyes widened, his pupils becoming small. His head was spinning, his breath growing shorter and shorter by the second.

His face burned, his butt hurt, but he was filled with pleasure. He buried his face into the blankets, clenching onto the sheets as Sebastian slowly pulled himself in and out of Ciel, in and out, slow and steady, "M-more! Fuck! More!" Ciel screamed pulling his head back pinching his eyes shut. Obeying, Sebastian quickened his pace and slammed himself into Ciels' sweet spot which he found quickly.

"AAAHH!" Ciel screamed as he cummed onto his belly and neck, Sebastian carefully turned hims over so that he was now laying on his back. "Careful Ciel." He whispered, Ciel tightened his grip on the blankets and laid his head back panting and moaning as Sebastian slammed himself into the right angle, causing Ciel to scream his name. He-he said my name!H-he said Ciel!

"Aaahh! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed jerking his head up as Sebastian cummed inside of him, the hot liquid leaking out. Sebastian pulled himself out and put his gloves back on. "You're not-!" Ciel breathed as he grabbed Sebastians' sleeve, "Anywhere..." Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Yes my-" Ciel shook his head, "Say my name." He demanded breathlessly, "Yes, my Ciel." He grinned as he climbed into the bed and wrap his arms around Ciel. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, Ciel, flustered, rolled over so that his back was facing Sebastian.

"My ass hurts." Sebastian chuckled under his breath. "It's the wrath of the demon." They said simultaneously, "Yeah, I know." Ciel grumbled falling asleep.


End file.
